Confessing to a Drunk
by tech-17
Summary: "You are drunk, you don't understand! I'm a terrible person, I'm the scum of the earth, I'm disgusting! Nothing ever gets better! I want you to like me because I like you, but it will never happen because you hate me so much!" All Eridan wanted to do was apologize but of course when he finally got the courage, Sollux was drunk.


Eridan poked his head into Sollux's computer room. "Sol?"

"Yeeees. I am Sol. Sollux. Ehehehe."

"Sol, what happened?" Eridan asked. "Why are you drunk?"

"I don't know. It tastes good," Sollux replied.

Eridan frowned. "I guess this isn't the right time to talk to you about something serious."

"What?" Sollux asked. "I'm not that drunk.

"Oh. Well, um, I… I really want to apologize… for… everyfin I've done."

"Like… you're saying you're sorry?" Sollux asked, his words slurring a tiny bit.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sol."

Sollux grinned. "That's like, umm hang on, words are hard. Really sweet! You're really sweet."

"I… am?" Eridan asked, before realization dawned on his face. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Well I've never licked you so I don't know if you're actually sweet. Probably salty, with the whole sea-dweller thing," he said as an afterthought.

"Eridan sighed. "I knew I couldn't talk to you like this."

"Can I like, hug you or something?" Sollux asked, ignoring Eridan's comment.

"W-what?! Why?" Eridan asked, startled.

"Cuz hugs are fun!" Sollux replied.

"You would never do that though," Eridan protested.

"That's silly."

"It's true."

"Can we make it not true?" Sollux asked.

"You aren't yourself Sol," Eridan told him.

"Well then who am I?"

"You are… not… you? I don't know!"

"Now you're confusing me." Sollux frowned.

"You would never hug me if you were sober. You aren't acting like the usual you."

"Yeah, but I'm not sober, so can I hug you?" Sollux persisted.

Eridan blinked. "I… I guess."

"Don't you like hugs?" Sollux asked with a slight frown.

"I do," Eridan replied, "it's just a little weird to get one from you."

"But hugs are nice!"

"Yeah, I guess they are." Eridan chuckled.

"Are you ticklish?"

"What?" Eridan asked in surprise. "Umm… I don't know. Maybe?"

"Ooh, let's find out!" Sollux cried, poking Eridan's side. A very unmanly squeak escaped Eridan's lips and Sollux giggled. "Eridan's ticklish!"

"Uh… I uh… meant to make that noise!" Eridan protested.

"No you didn't."

"I'm not ticklish."

Sollux poked Eridan again.

Eridan cried out. "D-don't do that!"

Sollux sneakily poked him with both his fingers and his psionics simultaneously.

"Wha-?!" Eridan fell backwards onto the floor. "S-sol! Stop it!"

Sollux just continued his attack. "You're so ticklish."

Eridan was laughing uncontrollably. "PLEASE- HAHAHA- STOP!"

"Nope." Sollux giggled. "You're funny Eridan."

"SOL STOP RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BREATH. THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Sollux momentarily stopped his tickling and sat on top of Eridan, ordering him to breathe.

"SOL I SWEAR TO GOD…"

Sollux used his psionics to return to tickling him, pinning his arms down with his hands.

"SOL PLEASE STOP! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!"

Sollux stopped. "Aww OK. I'm sorry Eridan."

Eridan curled up into a ball and took a deep breath. "It's… OK… I guess."

Sollux gently hugged the sea-troll. "Don't be mad."

Eridan hesitantly hugged back. "I'm not mad…"

"Good. I don't want you to be mad." Sollux declared.

Eridan squeezed him a little tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not."

Sollux snuggled closer. "I'm glad."

Eridan blushed and pushed Sollux away. "This isn't you."

"Don't you like me?" Sollux whined.

"You hate me," Eridan reminded him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a terrible person that is horrible in every way."

"Aww, don't hate yourself so much."

"I will hate myself as much as I want to. You hate me."

"That's not good for you."

"You don't want anything to do with me."

"Maybe I shouldn't hate you as much as you say I do?""

"W-what do you mean?" Eridan asked, thoroughly confused by Sollux's unusual behaviour.

"Well you're trying to make it better right? You were trying to apo-apolo… damn. Say sorry."

"I know you don't mean it though. If you were sober, you would tell me to fuck off."

"But that's mean. Do you want me to be mean to you?" Sollux asked confusedly.

"No. I want you to… like me."

"OK," Sollux said simply.

" 'OK' what?"

"OK I like you."

"W-why? Because I wanted you to?"

"Sure."

"That's not how it works!" Eridan cried in frustration.

"How does it work?"

"You feel it."

"I don't get it."

"Sol! Gah… you don't understand anything."

"Sorry."

Eridan was silent.

"Are you mad?" Sollux asked dejectedly.

"Obviously I'm fuckin mad!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't understand how I feel!"

"You feel sorry? That's what you said earlier right?"

"Yes."

"Because you did bad things?"

"Yes…"

"Everybody does bad things sometimes."

Eridan had tears in his eyes. "But… but… you don't really think that."

"How do you know that? I've done bad things!"

"You are drunk, you don't understand! I'm a terrible person. I'm the scum of the earth. I'm disgusting!"

"Stop it. I'm not even that drunk anymore. Nothing's ever going to get better if you keep beating yourself up."

"Nothing ever gets better! I want you to like me because I like you, but it will never happen because you hate me so much!" Eridan finally broke down crying.

"You like me like how?"

"I like like you!"

"Ooooh… oh."

Eridan curled into a ball and didn't speak.

"Ummm…"

"It's fine, I understand," Eridan said without lifting his head.

Sollux tentatively poked Eridan's shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked miserably.

"Maybe I could try to not hate you so much?"

Eridan frowned. "Why?"

"I dunno. I mean you're obviously trying to be a better person."

"Th-thank you," Eridan stammered.

"So, um, now what?"

Eridan stayed curled up in a ball. "I don't know."

"Maybe don't stay curled up like that? Or let me curl up with you."

"Well… that would be nice."

Sollux put his arms around Eridan, who blushed a little and leaned his head on his shoulder. Sollux patted his head.

"You're kinda cute when you're blushing."

Eridan blushed more and covered his face. "Shut up."

Sollux pulled Eridan's hands away. "No."

Eridan blushed a darker purple and shut his eyes tight. "Y-yes."

Sollux gave him a light kiss. "Maybe."

Flustered, Eridan hid his face again. Sollux put his face back in front of Eridan's, saying, "Nope. You're not getting away that easily."

Eridan's face was dark purple now, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"That really is adorable," Sollux informed him.

"N-no it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"N-no!"

"Shut up." Sollux kissed him again.

"Mmmph," Eridan kept his eyes closed, though not quite so tightly, and kissed him back.

Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan, on hand behind his back and the other in his hair. Eridan carefully put his hands on the sides of Sollux's face. Sollux tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Eridan leaned in closer to help."

Pulling away for a moment, Sollux said, "See, I don't hate you," then went back to kissing the sea-troll.

Eridan smiled into the kiss, feeling happy. Sollux smiled back.

Eridan pulled away. "Um… Sol… I'm uh… flushed for you."

"I, ah, think I might be able to return that sentiment."

"Really?"

Sollux kissed him again. "Dumbass."

"H-hey!"

"I mean that in the most affectionate way possible," Sollux assured him.

"Oh ha ha. He smiled. "Asshole." Eridan kissed him again.

Sollux pulled away. "Yeah but I'm your asshole."

"Yeah, hehe. And I'm your dumbass." He kissed Sollux's nose.

"Hehe. I should get drunk more often, if this is how it's going to end up."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think we'd be here right now if you had started talking to me when I was sober?"

"…No… Are you still… drunk?" Eridan asked, worried.

"Nah, that wore off ages ago."

"Oh. I'm glad." He smiled.

"Me too."

Eridan hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sol."

Sollux hugged him back. "What for exactly?"

"For forgiving me."

Sollux hugged him tighter. "You're welcome," he said softly.

Eridan tucked his head between Sollux's neck and shoulder. Sollux leaned his head against Eridan's and hugged him even tighter.

"Sol?"

"Yeah?

Eridan kissed his neck and laughed a little. "Red for you…" he smiled.

"I'm red for you too." He kissed him on the mouth again. Wrapping his arms around Sollux's neck, Eridan kissed him back.

"I like this shy side of you," Sollux informed him.

Flustered, Eridan hid his face in the crook of Sollux's neck again. "Nyeh…"

"Hey Eridan?"

"Y-yes?"

"Um, I'm getting tired, and if I don't go to sleep soon I'll probably be hung over tomorrow. Do you, um… do you want to come back to my respiteblock with me to sleep?"

Eridan blushed. "S-sure. I'd like that. I'm a little tired myself.

Taking his hand, Sollux said, "Come on then."

"O-ok." Eridan meekly followed as Sollux lead him to his place.

Sollux pulled him up into his room and into his recuperacoon. Eridan wrapped his scarf around both of them and smiled. Sollux curled himself up against Eridan. "Good night Eridan."

Cuddling closer Eridan whispered, "Good night sol."

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya." He smiled.

Wrapped in each other's arms, the two trolls fell asleep.

*This lovely story brought to you with the help of tumblr user gemini-captor*


End file.
